My Friends Can't Be This Awesome!
by Space Jester
Summary: Naruto is born in the world of Oreimo. His father, Captain Minato of the JASDF, tries his best to raise his son to treat his friends right. Friendships will form, Rivalries will be born, and maybe, just maybe romance will bloom. Non-Chakra world. Naruto will be the same age as Kyosuke. At the start both Kyosuke and Naruto are ten. Minato is a single parent. Rated 'M' for language.
1. The Start of a New Day!

**Disclaimer:** I cannot and will not take any ownership over the anime/games/or manga that will show up in this work of fiction.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a Naruto lives in the Oreimo universe. He has no powers, but I will compensate by having him be very athletic. I may jumble up some of the events in Oreimo, by either gaps in memory or by trying to weasel in Naruto. This will begin when Kirino(7) and Kyosuke(10) are children. Naruto and Kyosuke are the same age. Minato will be alive, but Kushina will be deceased. (I have hardly seen any Fanfic where Minato is an only parent, it's either both alive or Kushina is alive.) If you have any questions review or PM me. I have been given permission by the previous author (his username is too long) to rewrite and finish his story. We are friends in real life. So sit back, relax and have fuuuuuun! 90% sure that there will be no lemons on this tree.

* * *

' **Phone** '

'Thoughts'

"talking".

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of a new day!

* * *

It was a bright and early morning on a Saturday in Chiba and the Namikaze household was just waking up, well one rambunctious ten year old was at least. This boy had shimmering pools of blue for eyes and vivid blonde hair. He was rushing up the stairs to see if his father, Minato Namikaze was home. Captain Minato Namikaze of the Japanese Air Self Defense Force was a very busy man, not only did he have a lot of paper work, he had long days and late nights making sure everything at his station was perfect for the next day, he also had to care for his ten year old son; Naruto Uzumaki, as well as deal with the headaches caused by the new move to Chiba.

They used to live in Fuchu until his wife and Naruto's mother; Kushina passed away from a heart disease. Naruto was two when that happened and Minato decided that a change of scenery was in order to get away from some of the memories that the house had held, so he and his son moved to Chiba. It also seemed that coincidences do in fact happen because his new neighbor was one of his oldest and closest friends; Daisuke and Yoshino Kosaka, maybe Daisuke's oldest son and Naruto could become great friends like they did.

Naruto burst through his father's bedroom door almost tripping on a couple of moving boxes scattered about the room.

"DAD!?" Naruto nearly broke the sound barrier with his yell.

"Hmmm? Wha? Na...Naruto? What time is it?" Minato groggily mumbled.

Looking over at his alarm clock to see that the blurry red LEDs eventually formed 6:23am as his eyes focused on them.

He just sighed as he turned to his son.

"Naruto, why are you up so early?" Minato asked.

'I thought kids loved to sleep in.' Minato thought exasperated.

"I wanted to see if you were home." Naruto cheerfully stated as he climbed onto his father's bed.

"Hahaha, just remember not to cry when you get tired." Minato chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm ten, dad, I won't cry." Naruto said as he pouted and looked away from his father.

"HAHAHA, Yeah, yeah, oh! remember we are going over to the Kosaka's house next door for dinner." Minato reminded Naruto. "...and before you ask, I don't know what we're having, think of it as a surprise." Minato said as he saw his son about to ask that very question.

"Stop that dad, it's almost scary how you know what I'm going to say." Naruto tried scolding his dad with his best angry face.

Minato's eyes started to water from trying to hold back his laughter only to fail as he fell on his back bursting with laughter.

"Sto...Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Naruto yelled out as he hit his father in the stomach.

"Ooof, Ok, ok, ok, I'll stop, I'll stop." Minato brushed Naruto's hit off.

"Oh!" Minato called out as he gently slapped the back of his son's head.

"Don't hit people without a reason, understand?" scolded his father.

"Yeah...sorry, dad." Naruto apologized as he looked down.

"It's fine, just don't do it again...Oh!, I almost forgot." Minato said while bopping himself on the head slightly while chuckling softly.

'Dad seems to be forgetting a lot since the move' Naruto thought.

"Daisuke has a son that's roughly the same age as you, soooo..." Minato left his question hanging as he looked at his son.

"Daaad! Don't force me to befriend people." Naruto whined.

Minato lightly sighed. "You need friends your age, I'm proud you train so hard in track and baseball, but you need to...uhhhh...what's the word again?" Minato said as all of his coolness factor seemed to evaporate.

Naruto sweat dropped while saying, "Uhhh...be friendly?" Naruto offered.

"Noooo, that's not it, man, it's on the tip of my tongue." Minato answered.

"Hmmm...make frie-" Naruto started.

"Socialize!, That's what I was looking for, you need to socialize." Minato interrupted.

Naruto looked at his dad and said "Soo, be friendly?"

"Yup!" his dad cheerfully replied, not realizing that his son said that not some four minutes ago.

"Well, since we're both up might as well make some breakfast, what would you like Naruto?" Minato asked standing from his bed.

"Ramen!?" Naruto asked hope filling his young blue eyes.

"Nuh huh, sorry, but Ramen isn't a breakfast food, try again." Minato laughed as he saw that his answer caused his son to pout.

"Hmmm, How...about...Ramen?" Naruto tried again.

"Nooope! Ramen is not a breakfast food." Minato repeated with a slight chuckle.

"I want, for breakfast, a meal consisting of broth, noodles, green onions, eggs, an-" Naruto was saying.

"You mean Ramen?" Mianto interrupted

"Yeah, so get to it, dad!" Naruto cheered as he started to bolt out of the bedroom towards the living room only to be stopped by his father.

"No can do, little buddy, Ramen is NOT a breakfast food, so we shall have Okayu." Minato said.

"But...but okayu is so blaaand, come on let's have Ramen, because who knows what we're going to have at the Kosaka's." Naruto told his father.

"Fine...fine...we'll have..." Minato paused hiding the devious smile from his son.

Naruto hearing these words gained hope as he leaned in closely.

Only for his father to suddenly run towards him, pick him up and yell "OKAYU!" while laughing like a mad man.

His son just slumped in his arms.

After having a, in Naruto's case a very boring breakfast

Minato told his son "We will head to the Kosaka's at roughly 5:00 this evening, so since it's-" Minato checked the clock that was on the microwave "7:12, we have most of the day to ourselves, so what do you want to do?" Minato finished.

"Uhhh, can we go to the park?" Naruto suggested.

"Of course we can." Minato answered then came up with, in his mind, the greatest idea of the day...no of the week, "I'll see if Daisuke will allow his kids to join us."

Naruto sighed and just shook his head.

Minato seeing this asks "What?"

"Nothing, dad." Naruto replies.

Minato just shrugs as he walks over to his phone.

"Now what was Daisuke's number again?" Minato asked himself as he took up a thinking pose.

"There are numbers on the fridge, dad check there." Naruto answered back.

"Right, Right thank you for answering my rhetorical question." Minato replied as he looked through all the different numbers that were posted on the refrigerator.

"Rhetori...what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's...uh...when...uhh...Nevermind." Minato tried to explain.

Finding and pulling off the right number he walks back to the phone and dials Daisuke's phone. After a few rings it's picked up.

' **Hello?** ' Minato asks.

' **Hello? Kosaka residence.** ' Yoshino answers.

' **Ah, Yoshino, it's me, Minato Namikaze, Daisuke and your's childhood friend and now new neighbor, I was wondering if I could speak to Daisuke?** ' Minato both replied and asked.

 **'I know, Mianto you don't have to keep telling us your last name as well as your relation to us.'** Yoshino deadpanned.

 **'Right, sorry hahaha.'** Minato chuckled awkwardly

' **Anyway, how are you and Naruto doing?** ' Yoshino asked smiling on the other side as she talked to her old friend.

' **We're doing great, just ate some breakfast.** ' Minato happily answered.

' **That's great to hear, hold on I'll go get Daisuke.** ' Yoshino asks as she calls to her husband saying that Minato is on the phone.

As Minato is waiting he looks over to Naruto only to see him asleep on table causing Minato to laugh.

' **Hello? Minato?** ' a deep gruff male voice said on the other side of the line.

' **Ya, it's the one and only Minato Namika-** ' Minato was saying exuberantly only top be cut off by Daisuke ' **Great, what did you need? You know it's** -' there's a slight pause as he checks the time ' **7:17 in the morning?** ' Daisuke continued in a slightly annoyed tone.

' **Aww, I knew you'd remember me.** ' Minato exclaimed.

Daisuke just quietly grumbled "It's too early for this."

' **Anyway, as you know, we finished unpacking most of our stuff, so Naruto and I were going to head to the park and I, being the great father and genius, that I am, wanted to ask if you would allow your kids to come along?** ' Minato finished as he waited for his friend's answer.

' **What time would you be heading out?** ' Daisuke asked.

This caused Minato to silently cheer as he know Daisuke will most likely agree, since he didn't immediately shoot the idea down. ' **I was planning to head out at about...9:00, so in roughly an hour and a half?** ' Minato said as he calmed down.

After roughly 15 seconds of silence on the other end he heard a low sigh followed by ' **Fine, but you better keep an eye on them at all times.** ' Daisuke demanded.

' **Of course, I'm a father as well you know, I'll treat your kids like I treat Naruto.** ' Minato assured.

' **...Ok, I'll be at work but Yoshino'll be here-'** Daisuke was saying as he paused and talked to his wife.

' **She'll make lunches for you and the kids.** ' he finished.

' **Great! Tell her thanks and I'll see you and the entire family tonight.** ' Minato cheerfully stated over the phone.

' **Ya, see you tonight, Minato.** ' Daisuke said.

Minato said his goodbyes and hung up.

Minato walks up to his still sleeping son, leaned in close to his ear and yelled "Hey, WAKE UP!"

The yell caused Naruto to leap in the air.

"Wha...what's going on? Dad? Why did you yell in my ear?" Naruto yelled back.

"Calm down, calm down, I just wanted to say that at 9:00 you, me, and Daisuke's kids, Karino and Kuisuka? no...Kirano and Kiryosuke? that's not it either, oh! Kirino and Kyosuke are joining us." Minato told his son

Naruto just sweat dropped as his father couldn't remember his best friends kid's names.

"Go get ready, I'll clean up here, make sure you wear shorts, I read it's going to be 30 degrees Celsius today." Minato told his son.

Naruto ran up the stairs to the second story bathroom. As Naruto was taking a shower, Minato got a devious smile as he started doing the dishes. While doing the dishes Minato thought of how he and Naruto arrived in Chiba.

'After I was promoted to Captain a couple of years ago, we moved to Fuchu. A couple a months later Kushina started showing symptoms of a unknown heart disease. She was then bedridden a year later, her heart too weak to allow her to be active. Naruto was only two when she passed away.' Minato sadly thought as tears started to fall from his eyes and he squeezed his hand into a fist hard enough that his knuckles started to pop.

'My only regret is that I wasn't there for her final moments, I feel like I failed as a husband, and as a father because I wasn't there to comfort Naruto as he didn't understand why his mom wouldn't wake up.' Minato continued to think as tears now freely fell from his eyes.

"Dad? ar...are you ok?" Naruto, now dressed in his normal clothes, asked as he slowly reached his father.

Minato didn't say anything as he crouched down and embraced his son as he tried to stop crying.

"I...I'm...fine, just thinking about your mom." Minato said as he hugged his son tighter as he felt Naruto start to tear up.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes before Minato stood woodenly, wiping the tears away.

"Wel...well, I guess you can go watch TV, while I get ready." Minato said as he patted his son's head before slowly climbing the stairs.

Naruto stood there for a while.

'Dad tries so hard, I...I'll try to make friends, I'll make both Mom and him proud.' Naruto thought as he walked to the couch in front of their 55" TV and started flipping through channels.

* * *

A/N: That's Chapter one. I added some new dialogue but mostly just fixed inconsistencies and the like. Review/PM what you think. Hopefully I won't change to much. Ja, mata! As you can guess from the clue in the Story Naruto will be in track. PM/Review. If you want to suggest pairings go ahead, I will listen and think about them. Naruto will turn into an Otaku (Not 'as bad' as Kirino, but more than Kyosuke.)


	2. New Faces and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer** : I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

 **A/N** : The story's pic is what 10 year old Naruto looks like, The logo on the shirt is a tie-in for my other story. If you have any ideas or suggestions on the direction for this story or a change (that's not too major) PM me, what you want to see, and I'll **TRY** to fit it in. I will have Kirino use nii-san up until she starts to dislike him, then when she starts to like him again it'll change to Aniki (as Onii-san is just the polite version of nii-san), this will be the only guaranteed Japanese 'phrase' in this story. I may do a time skip either at the beginning of chapter 3 or chap. 4. Sit Back, Relax and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Faces and New Beginnings

* * *

Naruto eventually stopped flipping through channels.

"*sigh* There's nothing oooon." Naruto whined.

Minato, hearing his son's whine while walking down the stairs, just shook his head with a smile.

"All those channels and he still complains about having nothing to watch." he mumbled as he jumped over the last step and turned towards the living room.

As he walked into the living room, he looked at the clock to see it read 8:30 am. Looking towards his son he saw that he was playing on his _Nintendo 3DS_ while the TV was still on.

"Naruto!" Minato tried to get his son's attention, key word is tried.

His only response was the soft tapping of his son pressing the buttons. Minato walked closer,

"NAR-UTO!" Minato shouted as he again tried to get his son's attention.

"Dad, hold on I'm almost done with this level." Naruto quickly responded.

"Fine, I guess I'll have the last bowl of Ramen." Minato said with a grin.

Naruto hearing the word Ramen shot his head up so fast, it almost caused his father to wince.

"Ramen!? You made Ramen? When did you make Rame-" Naruto energetically rambled on.

Only to be interrupted as his dad, faster than Naruto could react to, snatched his game away and put it to sleep.

"Daaaaad!" Naruto whined as he tried to grab his _3DS_.

Minato just held it above his head.

"Now, now, I put it to sleep. I just have to tell you something, first." Minato said calmly.

"One! Listen to me when I talk to you, I am your father, and I WILL NOT be ignored, understand?" Minato said sternly as he scolded his son...again.

"Yes!" Naruto mock saluted.

Causing hid dad to just sigh and continue.

"Two! If your not watching TV then turn it off, don't use it for background noise, don't say you're watching it, but only glace at it every couple of minutes." Minato ended.

"Ok, I understand, dad." Naruto said as he nodded.

"Great...you're still not getting your game back." Minato chuckled slightly as he put the system in his back pocket.

"Anyway, it's-" Minato looked at the clock, "-8:53, so we better head over to the Kosaka's and then we can head over to the park." Minato said.

He walked over to their refrigerator and got two water bottles.

"Well, let's head out." Minato said as Naruto and he walked out the front door.

After locking the door they walked to the house next door and Minato knocked three times and waited. Naruto was behind his dad fidgeting as he was slightly nervous about meeting new people.

"Dad, do we have to?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, it'll be fine and if anything happens I'll be with ya." Minato responded as he patted his son on the head.

"O...ok, dad." Naruto replied as his father's words eased most of his nervousness.

The door opened to revel a big bespectacled man.

"Hello? Oh it's you Minato." Daisuke answered as he noticed who was at his door.

"Yup, and I brought Naruto." Minato said as he stepped aside and pushed Naruto forward.

"Hel-Hello, sir." Naruto responds as he bowed.

"Ya, You too kid." Daisuke gruffly stated with a slight smile.

"Sooo, can we come in or you just going to let your only friend stand outside?" Minato joked as he smiled broadly at his long-time friend.

"Ya, Ya, Come in." Daisuke said as he moved to the side.

After Minato and Naruto entered he shut the door behind him.

"So, this is a pretty nice place, Daisuke." Minato said as he looked around.

Minato started to pop up in random places and inspecting random things. He finally stopped at the couch, but instead of sitting on it, he was looking at it with a critical eye, almost like he was appraising it. Naruto just had his hand gripped on his father's jacket and he had swirly eyes.

"This is a pretty nice couch, Daisuke, what is it...600 count cotton?" Minato questioned, still looking at the couch.

"Uhhh...I guess...?" Daisuke replied as he shook his head.

"Just kidding, I don't really care, hahahaha." Minato laughed.

Daisuke turned around and started to walk away.

"It's too early for this." he mumbled.

Yoshino walked into the living room smiling

"What did you ask, Minato?" she asked confused as she saw her husband leaving for work.

"Ahh, I was just talking to Daisuke, hahaha." Minato laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh! This is Naruto." Minato continued as he pushed Naruto out from behind him.

"Hello Naruto, how old are you." Yoshino asked while squatting down to his level.

"I don't know, my dad never taught me to count." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Bah...Don't listen to him, besides I did teach him." Minato quickly said.

Naruto busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHA, you...you...you shoulda seen the look on your face, HAHAhaha." Naruto laughed out.

"PFFT, whatever. He's ten. The same age as your son, if I remember correctly." Minato told her.

"You two act so much alike, it's almost creepy." Yoshino observed with a slight giggle.

""We do not!"" they both shouted in unison.

They looked at each other, blinked and chuckled.

"Well like father, like son, I guess." Minato shrugged.

"So where are...uhhhh..." Minato started to say as he tried to think of his friend's kid's names.

"Kyotai and Kirinshi." Naruto whispered to his dad as he tried to keep his laughter from showing.

"Thanks." Minato whispered back.

"So where are Kyotai and Kirinshi?" Minato asked Yoshino.

"Who?" Yoshino asked confused on who he was talking about.

"Uhhh...your kids?" Minato questioned.

"Ah! You mean Kyosuke and Kirino, they're in there rooms right now, they should be down soon." Yoshino answered.

Minato calmly nodded as he turned and knelt down to Naruto's height.

"You deliberately mislead me, your own father, just for a joke? You will get punished later for this." Minato said as his hair covered his eyes.

Naruto stopped laughing as he gulped and nodded nervously.

"Good" Minato said as he stood up.

When Minato was at his full height, they heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Nii-saaan! Wait up." a voice that sound like a little girl's whined.

"Hurry up, Kirino!" a male voice that sounded a little older said.

They reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Good morning!" they both said as they bowed.

"Good morning." Yoshino said.

"This is Minato Namikaze, our new neighbor and he's your father's and my childhood best friend, and his son Naruto." Yoshino explained to the kids.

Kyosuke smiled and went up to Naruto.

"You heard it earlier but my name is Kyosuke Kosaka, it's nice to meet you." Kyosuke said while extending a hand.

Smiling Naruto shook it.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, pleased to meet cha." Naruto answered back

Kirino was hiding slightly behind Kyosuke as she looked towards the ground.

"She's my younger sister, Kirino." Kyosuke looked down at her with a slight smile.

"Umm, I...I'm Kirino." Kirino quickly mumbled.

"See, they'll be the best friends I just know it." Minato said with a smile.

Naruto and Kyosuke just sweet dropped, while Kirino had a tiny smile.

"Well, we should be going since it's" he checks the time, "9:21." Minato said.

"Uhh, where are we going, Mr. Namikaze?" Kyosuke asked.

Kirino just nodded.

"Hmmm? Oh, we are going to the park, and you guys can run, play, and stuff under the hawk-like gaze of Minato Namikaze!" Minato stated as he struck a heroic pose.

Kyosuke sweet dropped.

"Is...Is he always like this." Kyosuke asked Naruto.

"You have no idea." Naruto answered.

"So leeet's goooo!" Minato yelled as he ran towards the door only to slip on the floor and land on his back.

"Owww...that...that hurt, you guys should put a sign up or something." Minato said as he was getting up.

Naruto, Kyosuke and Kirino walked over to where Minato was holding his back in pain.

"Don't forget your lunches." Yoshino said as she handed four bento boxes to Minato.

"Ah! thanks, smells great, Yoshino!" Minato said as he turned towards the door.

"Are we all ready?" Minato asked.

"Yup" Naruto responded.

"Yeah" Kyosuke answered.

"Yes" Kirino replied.

"Then let's goooo!" Minato yelled as he opened the door.

* * *

A/N: That is Chap. 2. I know that in Japan surnames are usually introduced first but...Anyway if I remember correctly Kirino was a little shy when she was young. PM/Review and Ja, mata!


	3. A Park, A Race and New Friends!

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1)

* * *

A/N: There will most likely be a time skip after the dinner scene next chapter. I'll be using the heights from the anime, so Minato is 5' 9" and Daisuke is 5' 6". This chapter is mostly about the friendship of Naruto, Kyosuke and Kirino. If you've read the story when it was authored by the (original) last author you may notice that he only had 2 chapters, sooo this is the first original chapter of my own creation. Without further ado lets get started.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Park, A Race and New Friends!

* * *

Minato along with the three kids started walking towards the park, or at least where Minato thought the park was located. After about fifteen minutes of silent walking Naruto turned to Kyosuke,

"Didn't we already pass that house before?" Naruto whispered.

"Ya, I think so. Does your dad know where the park is?" Kyosuke answered back quietly.

"Probably not, he tends to forget things easily." Naruto whispered back.

"I can hear you, Naruto." Minato said glancing back at his son. "I know where the park is, I just don't know how to get there on foot." Minato continued as he looked around.

"Then why didn't we drive here, Mr. Namikaze?" Kyousuke asked.

"I thought some fresh air and some walking would be good for us, but it would've been a lot easier to get there by car." Minato said as he pulled out his phone and looked up directions.

"No worries! Thanks to the advancement of technology we'll get there in a flash." Minato exuberantly said as he held his phone.

"So which way, dad?" Naruto asked as his father looked down at his phone.

"Hmmm, according to this it seems we were three blocks to far though I could've sworn that this was the right way. Oh well who am I to argue with technology?" Minato mumbled to himself before leading the four of them towards the park.

"How much farther, dad?" Naruto asked as they've been walking for what seemed like an hour even though in reality its only be fifteen minutes.

"Well all we have to do is make a right then a left then 2 more rights and-" Minato was saying before his phone died. "-Ummm...I'm sure we'll see it by then...hopefully" Minato finished whispering the last part.

As it turns out not quietly enough.

"EH?!, what do you mean by hopefully?" Naruto said.

"Uhhh...My phone died and I don't remember the directions, all I remember are the directions I said." Minato nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

He can imagine how downright angry Daisuke would be if his kids told them they got lost.

'I'll just have to get to the park and use the fun of the park to make them forget that we were lost' Minato thought.

"Are...Are we lost, Nii-san?" Kirino asked as she looked at her older brother.

"I think-" Kyosuke was beginning to say.

"-Not." Minato both interrupted and finished for Kyosuke.

"Weren't we going to the park? Didn't we pass the park?" Kirino asked as she pointed behind them.

Minato, being the tallest out of them, squinted in the direction Kirino was pointing, and lo and behold in the distance was the park.

"Good job, Kirino." Kyosuke said as he smiled at his little sister.

Kirino just blushed slightly from being the center of attention.

"How did I miss that?" Minato asked as they started walking towards the park.

"You were on your phone." Naruto said to his father.

"What did you even search that would lead us away from that park?" Naruto continued.

Thinking back on the search bar that was on his phone.

"Oh, I may have accidentally typed in Oark instead of Park, honest mistake really." Minato answered.

"But what matters is that we found the park and now we can have fun." he continued.

"Kyousuke." Naruto said looking at the boy.

"Yes?" Kyosuke answered.

"I'll race you to the park!" Naruto said already running ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" Kyousuke yelled as he ran after him.

"*Sigh* What am I going to do with them?" Minato asked.

He looked at Kirino and saw that she was torn between running after them or staying with him.

"Lets go!" Minato said as he picked up and placed Kirino and his shoulders and ran after the two boys and since he was significantly taller than both Naruto and Kyosuke easily caught up to them at the entrance of the park.

When he arrived he put Kirino down and they all walked through the threshold of the park.

"So, who won?" Minato asked as they found a bench to eat at.

"Naruto did, but only because he had a head start." Kyosuke said sending a mock glare at Naruto.

"Nuh uh, you're just too slow." Naruto responded back.

"Well you can always have a rematch, we are at a park after all." Minato said.

Minato stood up and motioned the boys to stand as well, after seeing them do so he made a line in the dirt and pointed to a jungle gym that wasn't being used.

"For this race, you both shall stand behind this line and when I say go you will run to that jungle gym and back and whomever cross this line first wins, ok?" Minato explained as the jungle gym he pointed to was about twenty-five yards away.

"Seems fair." Kyosuke agreed as he got ready.

"Ya, Let's do this." Naruto said.

Once both boys were behind the line with Minato making sure that not even a tiny part of their feet were over said line.

"Ok, we all understand the rules, right?" Minato asked as he looked at both of them.

""Yes!"" both boys yelled at the same time.

"Ready!" Minato started.

At this both boys got into a running stance.

"Set!" Minato continued.

Both boys felt their hearts race as the excitement grew.

"GO!" Minato yelled as he swung his arm down.

Both boys took off as fast as their legs could go, Kyosuke pulling a little ahead of Naruto, not to be outdone Naruto forced himself to go faster.

-Meanwhile with Minato and Kirino-

"So, Kirino who do think is going to win?" Minato asked as he focused on the race.

"Nii-san will win for sure!" Kirino cheered.

Minato chuckled as he saw that the boys were running back. Naruto was ahead by a small distance but he was tiring as he felt the muscles in his legs burning from exhaustion. Kyosuke seeing Naruto slowing down a little took this as his chance a pushed ahead. When they were ten feet away from the finish line, they were neck to neck trying to pass one another.

"Umm... ?" Kirino asked, causing Minato to turn around a look at her.

"Yes, something wrong Kirino?" Minato replied.

"No, its just I'm hungry and I wanted to know when we can eat?" Kirino asked.

"After the race we can ea-" Minato started to say.

"Who...won, dad?" Naruto interrupted panting from exhaustion.

"Hmmm? Oh! right sorry I got distracted and didn't see." Minato chuckled as he notice the two glares he received from both boys.

"Annnywaaaay, I'm sure you will get another chance soon enough, but for now let's eat." Minato said as he brought out Yoshino's food.

Inside were four bento boxes that consisted of some curry and rice. Minato handed each of the children their own dish as well as a bottle of water.

"Well, then lets eat!" Minato said.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison as they began to eat.

After finishing up and packing everything away, they all sat relaxing as the gentle breeze blew across their faces and the sound of nature and full stomachs made them drowsy.

"So, uhh, Mr. Namikaze?" Kyosuke started to ask.

"Yes?" Minato responded.

"What is your job?" Kyosuke asked.

"Oh, I'm a Captain in the Air Self Defense Force." Minato responded with a broad smile while also puffing out his chest.

"What does a Captain do?" Kyosuke inquired.

"Well...uhhh...I mostly do paper work and make sure everything is running smoothly." Minato responded after thinking.

"...Oh...Sounds boring." Kyosuke said as he deflated at Minato's answer.

"Hey! Not everything has to be adventurous and filled with action, I mean your dad does a lot of paper work." Minato said.

Before Kyosuke could respond Naruto stood up.

"Anyway, instead of talking lets go do something fun." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the jungle gym.

Kyosuke and Kirino got up and followed after him while Minato moved to a bench at the edge of the playground. After playing for a couple of hours Minato decided it was time to go as the sky was turning red.

"It's getting late and I don't want to worry your parents, so let's head home." Minato said as they started walking out of the park.

"Do you remember how to get back, dad or are you going to get us lost again?" Naruto said as he looked up at his father.

"One, I didn't get us lost...we...uh...Just took the long route to get there and second, of course I remember, how easily do you think I forget things?" Minato said.

"Too easily" Naruto whispered to himself.

"What was that Naruto?" Mianto asked with a strict glare at his son.

"N...Nothing, Dad!" Naruto said as a shiver went down his spine.

"Good." Minato answered with a smile.

After awhile of walking they passed a store that had a TV in the front window that was playing an old anime called Menma.

"Ahh, This brings back memories." Minato said as he stopped to watch it.

"What is it?" Naruto asked having to look up to see it.

"It's about a young ninja that has to prove himself through hard work determination and he has all these crazy adventures. I remember I used to watch when I was a teen, It was awesome." Minato said as he recalled some of the episodes.

Naruto and Kirino were both entranced by the program.

"Hahaha, I guess you two like it?" Minato said as he noticed Kyosuke not really looking at the screen.

The two kids nodded unable to speak as they kept watching.

"I remember this episode, Its where Menma." at this Minato points to a black haired character that was standing in a field. "Fights against a traitor that killed the leader of his village, though if I remember correctly after this it was mostly filler episodes." Minato explained.

"anyway, sorry kiddos but we have to go soon or I'll probably get yelled at by Daisuke." Minato said as he dragged Naruto and Kirino away from the TV just as Menma was getting empowered by a strange energy.

"Aww come on dad I want to see what happens." Naruto said as Kirino just nodded.

"Maybe later, We still have to get ready, since we will be eating at their house." Minato replied.

After walking for five more minutes they finally reach their house. Knocking on the door Minato looked to see that Naruto and Kyosuke were arguing about who won the race. Yoshino opened the door with a smile.

"How was everything" she asked as Kirino and Kyosuke walked in the house to get ready for dinner.

"Good, they had a lot of fun and got along pretty well." Minato said.

"That's good, do you want to come in?" Yoshino asked.

"Nah, We need to go home to get ready, though we'll be back shortly for dinner." Minato responded.

"That's fine, see you at dinner then." Yoshino said as he waved and shut the door.

"Well Naruto lets go get ready." Minato said as he and his son walked to their house.

* * *

A/N: That is it for Chap. 3. How did I do? hopefully well. Anyway next Chapter will be the dinner and a time skip. Yes, the anime that was on the TV was a reference to Naruto's other self in the Road to Ninja movie, it also will act as the catalyst for Naruto and Kirino in regards to liking anime/manga. so until then Thank you and Ja, mata! Space Jester Signing off!


End file.
